


A Wolf Marks His Territory

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elf on Elf Crime, God Complex, Humiliation, Non-Consensual, Other, Time Freeze, Time Shenanigans, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera's pranks finally push Solas to his limit and he responds in a very depraved manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf Marks His Territory

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna start off by saying, I love Sera. She's my favorite companion. I didn't write this to be an anti-Sera story. It's about Solas losing his cool and doing a very un-Solas thing TO Sera. I have a pro-Sera fluff piece that I hope to have out soon.
> 
> I wrote this for the Kink Meme which you can find here:  
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16181.html?thread=62300469#t62300469

In hindsight, it was a waste of his magic. 

Freezing time, even for a few short moments, sapped him of the power he was so desperately trying to regain since he had awoken. Solas knew better than to lose his composure like that.

But that laugh. That incessant snickering that crescendoed into wild howling, with a few boorish snorts mixed in for added irritation. The laugh was uniquely Sera’s, a special laugh the residents of Skyhold were treated to whenever one of her illustrious pranks was a smashing success.

It was a noise Solas had become far too familiar with those past few weeks. Typically, Sera’s antics were much more indiscriminate, as she aimlessly tricked any random mark that crossed her path. But lately, it seemed she had placed a special focus on her fellow elf. He couldn’t remember what he had done to acquire this bull’s eye on his back, nor did he care to find out. It was obvious Sera resided in her own little world and, unlike the Fade, it was a world Solas had neither the time or the patience to explore.

It was starting to become routine. Every morning, he would wake up to discover what new hijinks she had planned for him. Early on, he could usually anticipate her moves and thwart her efforts but that only meant the next day's prank would be twice as devious and, unfortunately, much more inevasible.

Today was no different as Solas awoke to find the chest where he kept his smallclothes completely ransacked, save for a scrap of paper reading “No Breeches” on the front and a remarkably lewd drawing etched on the back. The girl’s fascination with undergarments was particularly mystifying to him but if this was the worst she had in store for him today, he wouldn’t object. He chose not to give her the satisfaction of seeing him flustered, even if, in reality, the desire to see him crack was what really motivated her to keep going. 

The garments Solas had slept in were satisfactory enough that he decided to slip them back on. He spent most of his days in his study isolated from the others anyway so it wasn’t of much consequence if he smelled a bit. And, in fact, today would be one of those long days of research. He grabbed the stack of books he’d been reviewing the last few evenings from his nightstand and headed off. First things first though-his morning trip to the bathroom. His chamber pot usually remained in his study, more convenient for the long nights he spent there.

Solas carefully maneuvered down the stairs with his stack of books teetering with each of his steps. When he reached the study door, he made sure to push it open with his foot. No buckets of water in sight. His defenses lowered, he proceeded to take his first steps into the study.

As soon as his foot touched the floor, he was tumbling backwards. His backside smashed into the cold ground. His books and papers were sent flying in every direction. Unlike a normal fall, the elf’s momentum carried him down the floor crashing into his painted mural walls.

Solas awoke to a soreness in his bottom and the pungent smell of bacon on his nostrils. Everything felt uncomfortably slick, including the entire back of his tunic. Remembering that he had fallen, he checked his surroundings. The entire floor was coated in a thick shiny substance. He ran his fingers along the floor. Bringing them closer to his nose, he could identify instantly what the foreign material was. Kitchen grease. His mind flashed to Sera. Not a single other option entered his mind. That dim-witted nuisance had played him again.

He delicately crawled on his hands and knees to where his books had fallen. In the time he’d been unconscious, his books had acted as sponges soaking up enough grease to make them virtually unreadable. Almost all of them were completely ruined. 

He slammed his fist into the hard slick floor. This was the last straw. He could overlook the lizards in his bed. He tolerated the underwear stealing. But this is where he drew the line.

He stormed out of the Inquisitor’s throne room and down the steps that lead into the courtyard. He could immediately spot Sera standing outside of the tavern. She must have spotted him too because as he was descending the stairs, he could already hear her bursting into laughter. He tried his hardest to hold in his anger but she could still see it in his face.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” he croaked, as he approached the barrel she was perched atop of.

“Dropped your elfy book in the bathtub, ay?” she buzzed, through a mischievous grin.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” he said, his words steeped in frustration. 

“Course I do. Every breakfast I’d nab the greasy bits from the kitchen, put that in a milkin’ bucket, then I nabbed the tavern mop and slopped the bits all over your floor while you were sl...

“You almost killed me, you airheaded…!”

“Some thanks, that is. I make your floors shinier than your head and you go off yellin’ at me!”

“Do you know how important these tomes were?” he sputtered angrily, shaking one of the ruined books in her face.

“So a few dusty ol’ elfy words went tits up” she said dismissively, pushing the book away with her hand. “Who pissin’ cares?”

Solas took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He needed to take back control. Anger would get him nowhere. The only way to deal with a child was to be calm and clear.

“Sera” he said, a faint smirk flashing across his face. “If you spent half the time with your bow that spend devising childish pranks, you’d be the best shot in all of Thedas”.

“I’m already the best friggin shot” she snarled. “I can prove it, ya”.

Sera extended her arm and pointed off in the direction of the tower behind him. Solas turned around and scanned the area with his eyes for a few moments. His focus shifted to the top of the tower where several pieces of fabric were flapping gently in the summer breeze. Fabric that Solas quickly identified as each of his missing smallclothes. Each pair was tied to an individual arrow and imbedded in the tower’s roof. Solas opened his mouth to speak but Sera’s howling laughter from behind him obliterated the silence.

“Purply Butt ain’t got no breeches!” she guffawed, as her raucous laughter filled the entire courtyard. All eyes in their vicinity were now firmly planted on the two elves. Sera was convulsing so hard she fell from atop her barrel and crashed into the ground. Everytime she attempted to compose herself, she’d catch another glimpse of the scowl on Solas’ face and start howling again. She was laying in the dirt with her legs in the air and hands on her stomach, nursing her sides, which ached from such prolonged laughter.

Solas, on the other hand, was standing over her with a look of sheer disdain. He looked around at all the faces that were staring at them. He could only imagine what they were thinking right now. This was an embarrassment, to him and to her.

“Don’t cry, Purply Butt! We’ll get you some pretty new breeches to match your butt.”

His fists tightened. He tried to remain calm but Sera’s laugh was ringing throughout his head was the antithesis of calm. An ancient anger was surging through his body. He was losing control. His eyes began to glow. Sera’s laugh was soon replaced with deafening silence.

He knew what had happened immediately. He’d lost control of his emotions, and with it, his magic. Solas opened his eyes. The onlookers stood motionless like statues, with their gazes still concentrated on him.

And there was Sera, frozen in place by his magic. Her legs still in the air, her hands still at her sides. Her mouth agape, suspended in mid cackle.

He took a moment to view her in this state. Was this really what it had come to? An ancient god reduced to quarreling with a petulant child. A child who had turned her back on everything he was trying to save. He had awoken after thousands of years to find a people he barely recognized as his own. Sera had become the embodiment of all of that. She would never understand how much he truly despised her. 

“Pathetic” he muttered, eyeing her up and down again. “An absolute disgrace to our people.”

He could have unfrozen her right then and there. He could have just walked away. But there was still a cold hatred clouding his judgement. He had suffered too much humiliation at her hands. He had to set things straight.

He kneeled down in front of the petrified elf. “I should thank you, little one.” he soothed, running his fingers through her choppy hair.

“Things have been so clouded since I awoke. I’m lucky to have you here to put things in perspective for me.” 

He rose back on to his feet, once again standing tall over her lifeless form.

“I am the Dread Wolf” he boasted proudly. “And you, are a tick that has vigorously attached itself to the underside of my cock.”

He pawed at the front of his tunic, reaching in and pulling his flaccid prick over the front of his tights.

“We used to be a proud people, but looking at you, I see just how far we’ve fallen.”

Solas aimed his cock at the frozen girl, took a deep breath and relaxed himself.

“Very well then. If you wish to wallow in the dirt, I’ll honor your wishes and treat you as such.”

The first few droplets splashed against her leg, darkening the fabric of her breeches with more with each subsequent drop. He quickly adjusted his aim, tracing a line of piss to her stomach and then to her neck before finally settling his stream directly on her upturned face.

“Len'alas lath'din” he sneered as he continued to bombard her with his morning essence. He relished the sight of his piss splattering against her smug face. He held his position there for a few moments as he scanned his surroundings. Even though they weren’t truly spectating, the onlookers’ eyes were all still converging on the two of them. Having them present for this sadistic act, even in this form, was quite a voyeuristic thrill for Solas. He closed his eyes and imagined unfreezing them all right then and there and letting them watch as he demoralized the pitiful little thing for all her childish games. 

Before he knew it, his stream was beginning to subside. He opened his eyes. With the last few drops, he paid special attention to soak her ridiculous looking hair.

The last yellow bits dribbled into the dirt below as he tucked himself back into his tights. He took a moment to inspect his handiwork. The callow prankster had been reduced to a pitiful sight drowning in a puddle of his own Dread Wolf piss.

A small part of him actually felt empathy for the poor girl. She had no idea that she’d picked a fight with an ancient God. And maybe even he was a tiny bit impressed. Impressed that she was able to provoke him into squandering his magic on something so depraved. In the end, she was successful in her goal to drag him down to her level. Whether or not that was to be commended, Solas didn’t know. It didn’t matter. It was time to make himself scarce.

Movement returned to Sera’s lifeless body. Her first bouts of returning laughter quickly shifted to hacking coughs, expelling any of the liquid that had pooled in the back of her throat.

“W-Where am I?” she finally croaked, her voice hoarse. “Why am I wet?” 

“And what smells like piss?”

She looked over to see the barrel she had been perched on top of had toppled over, spilling it’s contents all over her. As she started trying to piece things together, she began to notice all the denizens of Skyhold were staring at her. Each was giving her a befuddled look as if they couldn’t quite remember why they were staring in the first place.

“What’s a matter!?” she barked at the crowd. “Never seen someone fall over before? Move along!”

They all took the hint and went back to going about their business.

“Arrows. Arrows for all of them” she whispered to herself. The word “arrow” sparked something in her brain. She impulsively looked over to the tower rooftop and found it completely barren. For some reason, that made her feel uncomfortable.

“Something friggin stupids going on” she muttered to herself. 

“Right, Solas?”

Solas was nowhere in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Len'alas lath'din = dirty child no one loves. (Straight from the Dragon Age wikipedia.)
> 
> Written from a promp in the Kink Meme which you can find here:  
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16181.html?thread=62300469#t62300469
> 
> Thank you for reading my first submitted piece! Feedback is appreciated, good or bad. =)


End file.
